Karakura's Killer
by The Peanuts Bird
Summary: Vous connaissez les "livres dont vous êtes le héros" ? Je vous propose le même concept, mais en fanfic ! L'idée : vous partez d'une base commune, où Ichigo est un jeune tueur en série... et à chaque fin de chapitre vous faites un choix déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire, et allez au chapitre correspondant pour continuer à lire ! UA (Yaoi possible selon vos choix)
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Tite Kubo, vous connaissez la chanson !

**Note : **Hem- Hello ? Il reste du monde ici ? Bon, je sais, je suis impardonnable, j'ai pop sur FFnet il y a cinq ans pour pondre un OS et un début de calendrier de l'Avent jamais terminé, et après j'ai disparu de la circulation… Mais que voulez-vous, la vraie vie est parfois si prenante qu'on voit plus passer les jours, et c'est pas facile de se débarrasser d'un syndrome de la page blanche une fois qu'il s'est installé !

Bref, cette fois, je reviens avec une histoire un peu différente, basée sur le modèle des « livres dont vous êtes le héros »… Et, rassurez-vous, elle est bel et bien finie ! C'est un format que j'ai eu l'occasion d'expérimenter dans un de mes cours, et je me suis tellement amusée que j'ai décidé de vous le partager.

D'ailleurs, c'était un exercice sympa à faire, et j'aimerais bien m'y ré-essayer si vous appréciez le format… Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review si c'est le cas !

* * *

**INSTRUCTIONS IMPORTANTES !**

_Pour suivre le déroulement de cette fic, vous allez commencer par lire le **chapitre 1** (juste en dessous), à la fin duquel un **choix** vous sera proposé. Allez au chapitre correspondant à votre décision, et **construisez-vous même la suite de l'histoire** (sans tricher !)_

_Je vous conseille de garder un post-it à côté de vous pour **noter les chapitres par lesquels vous passez**. Comme ça, si à la fin vous voulez recommencer pour tester d'autres options, ce sera plus simple pour retrouver vos points de passages, **sans risquer de vous spoiler** !_

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce petit craquage – UA vous amusera ;)

(En passant, ma copine de classe **Chastiel** m'a servit de relectrice, la bise à toi si tu passes par là !)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**LA CACHETTE**

Ichigo enferma son père dans le réduit. Le cadavre commençait à sentir vraiment mauvais, il ne pouvait décemment plus le garder à la maison sans alerter les voisins… au moins, ici, il ne dérangerait personne.

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez vous…**_

_**\- Jeter un œil à l'extérieur ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 3**_

_**\- Sortir d'ici le plus vite possible ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 2**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**PRIT SUR LE FAIT**

Ichigo sortit précipitamment du réduit, pressé de s'éloigner du corps, et déboula dans la gare de Karakura, où il était employé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner du cagibi, une voix le fit soudainement sursauter.

\- Ichigo? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là-dedans ?

_Merde_, pensa le jeune contrôleur en se retournant. Son collègue Uryu Ishida se tenait devant lui, l'air sévère. Ichigo ne s'était jamais entendu avec lui, l'autre était trop grand, trop sûr de lui, et surtout beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop suspicieux…

\- Je… hum… je cherchais les vestiaires des ouvriers, il fallait que je parle à Tôshirô… j'ai du me tromper de porte, tu sais, avec les travaux dans la gare je suis un peu perdu…

Mais Ishida ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ouvrant brusquement la porte du réduit, il s'avança et découvrit le cadavre du père d'Ichigo appuyé entre deux armoires électriques…

\- Mais que... Oh mon dieu, ARRÊTEZ-LE !

Ichigo prit ses jambes à son cou mais eu à peine le temps de faire quelques mètres avant qu'Ishida ne se précipite derrière lui et ne le plaque au sol.

Sa tête rebondit sur le béton, et il perdit connaissance… Tout… était… fini…

**oOoOo**

_**Ichigo**** s'est fait arrêter. En perquisitionnant son appartement, police découvrira les reste de ses victimes précédentes, et il sera condamné à la prison à perpétuité…**_

_**\- GAME OVER -**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**DANS LA GARE**

Après avoir jeté un œil à l'extérieur pour vérifier que personne ne lui prêterait attention, Ichigo sortit du réduit et claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler l'affichette _**AUTHORIZED **__**STAFF**__** ONLY**_ fixée sur le battant.

Le bruit l'entoura aussitôt. La gare de Karakura en heure de pointe était comme une fourmilière géante : une masse grouillante de gens qui vont partout et nulle part à la fois.

Dans ces conditions, qui prêterait attention à un contrôleur solitaire ?

Ichigo aimait bien son métier. Il était neutre, banal, comme lui, et au moins il voyait du pays… et rencontrait des gens. C'était l'idéal pour dénicher ses victimes et les attirer dans un recoin sans attirer les soupçons : « Mademoiselle, je crains qu'il n'y ait un problème avec votre titre de transport, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît » … et hop ! Le tour était joué. Il se savait attirant et aimait jouer de sa gueule d'ange, alors elles ne se méfiaient pas.

Bien sûr, lorsque Papa avait trouvé un morceau de la numéro 12 dans son congélateur, ça avait posé problème, mais il avait su gérer ça calmement. Ichigo était un professionnel, méthodique et raisonné, ce n'était certainement pas un vieux bonhomme bruyant qui allait le détourner de ses préoccupations, fusse-t-il son père.

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez vous…**_

_**\- Monter dans un train ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 7**_

_**\- Flâner dans la gare ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 4**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**LA BOURSE OU LA VIE ?**

Tandis qu'il flânait dans la gare, Ichigo repéra au loin une bagarre entre deux punks à chiens… Voyant que l'un d'eux avait sortit un couteau, il se précipita vers l'altercation …

Arrivant essoufflé sur les lieux, le rouquin jaugea les deux protagonistes qui se faisaient face sous les regards apeurés des badauds autour d'eux…

\- Alors Ikkaku, t'fais moins l'malin là, hein ? baragouina celui qui brandissait le couteau.

\- Arrête d'faire l'con, Renji, j'sais pas où il est ton fric ! beugla l'autre, visiblement pas impressionné.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ichigo tenta de désamorcer la situation.

\- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, gardez votre calme, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver une solution…

Les deux punks l'ignorèrent superbement et commencèrent à se tourner autour, menaçants. Sentant la situation lui échapper, Ichigo su qu'il devait prendre une décision…

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez vous…**_

_**\- Intervenir ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 5**_

_**\- Appeler la sécurité ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 6**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**JOUE PAS LES COWBOYS !**

Dans un élan de courage – ou de stupidité – Ichigo se jeta sur le dénommé Renji et son couteau au moment où celui-ci s'élançait vers son comparse en hurlant.

S'ensuivit un affrontement acharné entre le jeune contrôleur et le punk ivre, tout deux roulant au sol en se frappant comme ils le pouvaient. Ichigo parvint finalement à asséner un coup violent à l'autre, qui s'écroula en couinant…

Victorieux, le rouquin se releva. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua les regards horrifiés que lui jetaient les badauds et la tâche de sang sur sa chemise… Une douleur aiguë éclata soudain dans son abdomen et le fit retomber à genoux. Dans le feu de l'action, ce stupide punk l'avait poignardé… et s'enfuyait maintenant en courant.

_Chienne de vie, __mourir aussi bêtement j__e n__'y aurait jamais cru__… _songea Ichigo tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

**oOoOo**

_**Ichigo**** décède de ses blessures sur le chemin de l'hôpital…**_

_**\- GAME OVER -**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**HOUSTON, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM HERE...**

Appuyant sur le bouton d'alerte-sécurité de son talkie-walkie, Ichigo resta à bonne distance des deux hommes tout en essayant de gagner du temps.

\- Messieurs, je vous en prie restez calmes ! Expliquez-moi, je pourrais peut-être vous aider …

\- C't'enfoiré m'a piqué ma thune ... j'vais lui apprendre moi ! rétorqua le dénommé Renji.

\- D'accord, d'accord, monsieur… Ikkaku, c'est ça ? Que répondez-vous à cela ? tenta désespérément Ichigo en surveillant les alentours.

_Mais que fout la sécurité bon sang ?!_ songeait-il.

\- Ben j'dis qu'c'est pas vrai ! C't'ivrogne a juste oublié qu'il a d'jà tout dépensé !

\- MENTEUR ! Hurla soudain Renji en s'élançant sur son comparse… pile au moment où trois agents de sécurité arrivaient.

Ni une, ni deux, ils séparèrent les deux punks et se saisirent du couteau avant qu'il n'ait pu servir contre qui-que-ce-soit. Tandis que ses collègues emmenaient les belligérants plus loin, un des agents s'approcha d'Ichigo.

\- Bravo, Ichigo, t'as eu la bonne réaction ! Lui dit-il en assénant une grande tape dans le dos du rouquin, qui grimaça un sourire crispé en réponse. Ç'aurait été dangereux d'intervenir seul. Tu veux venir prendre un café pour te remettre de tes émotions ?

\- Non, merci, je ferais mieux de retourner bosser, mon train va bientôt partir… esquiva rapidement Ichigo.

Saluant l'agent d'un signe de tête, il trottina vers les voies. Son train n'allait tout de même pas partir sans lui…

**oOoOo**

_**RENDEZ-VOUS AU**** CHAPITRE ****7**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**EN VOITURE !**

Longeant la voie C, Ichigo repéra son train et pressa le pas. Il salua d'un hochement de tête ses collègues et s'engouffra dans la première voiture.

14h18, l'heure du départ avait sonnée.

Ichigo, en tête de wagon commençait ses allées-et-venues dans le train… et repérait ses futures victimes.

Une jolie brunette de 15 ans isolée en fin de wagon, dessinant des lapin dans la buée des vitre…

Une working-girl rousse et plantureuse, au téléphone sur la plateforme…

Ichigo aimait parcourir le train une première fois avant de se décider. Il aimait se laisser le temps de l'hésitation pour faire le meilleur choix, comme un moyen de retarder l'ennui qui suivrait inévitablement son prochain meurtre…

Cette vie ne lui convenait plus complètement, il commençait à se lasser. Alors pour varier, il expérimentait de nouvelle cibles…

La petite grand-mère qui faisait son tricot seule dans un compartiment pourrait être un bon choix…

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez-vous…**_

_**\- ****Aborder la grand-mère ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 8**_

_**\- Continuer le repérage ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 9**_


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**TRICOTE-MOI UN P'TIT MEURTRE**

Décidé, Ichigo accosta la petite bonne femme. Elle semblait calme, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur tandis qu'elle jouait avec une lourde tresse de cheveux gris. Le rouquin s'en voulu presque de la déranger… _Presque_.

\- Bonjour Madame, votre titre de transport s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oh ! Oui bien sûr, tout de suite jeune homme.

Tandis que la grand-mère s'affairait à chercher son ticket dans son sac, Ichigo avisa ses aiguiller à tricoter reposant sur la tablette.

_Il faudra que je me méfie de ces trucs-là, ça peut faire mal, même dans les mains d'une mamie…_

\- Ah le voilà ! La grand-mère brandit soudain fièrement son ticket.

Mécaniquement, le contrôleur reproduisit son petit numéro maintes fois répété…

\- Ah, Madame Unohana, je crains qu'il n'y ait un problème avec votre titre de transport, veuillez prendre vos affaires et me suivre s'il vous plaît.

20 minutes plus tard, il faisait descendre la petite vieille à une gare de campagne…

2 heures après elle était morte, son cadavre découpé dans une benne à ordure…

Et en fin de journée, Ichigo, désespéré, s'ennuyait de nouveau.

**oOoOo**

_**ALLEZ À LA FIN N°1 – CHAPITRE 20**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**LA CHUTE**

Cette petite vieille dame isolée était un bon choix de cible, mais Ichigo n'était toujours pas pleinement satisfait… _Bof, il sera toujours temps de revenir la chercher plus tard __si je ne trouve pas mieux_, songea-t-il en poursuivant son chemin.

Notant mentalement l'emplacement de la vieille dame dans un coin de sa tête, il pénétra dans le wagon suivant. Il était habitué aux mouvements du train, mais, distrait par sa chasse, il se laissa surprendre par une secousse et perdit l'équilibre, trébuchant brutalement sur un jeune homme peu avenant.

\- Eh ! Regarde où tu vas, toi ! lança l'homme d'un ton hargneux, braquant sur lui un regard menaçant.

Ichigo eut un temps d'hésitation, son regard balayant son interlocuteur en relevant tous les détails. _35 ans maximum._ Veste griffée, _riche héritier ? _Large carrure et sac de sport à ses pieds déformé par des gants, _jeune boxeur, difficile à maîtriser_. Profonds yeux bleus électriques et chevelure assortie, _intrigant_.

Assez pour devenir son nouveau challenge ? Peut-être bien.

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez-vous…**_

_**\- Tenter de tuer l'homme tout de suite ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 10**_

_**\- S'excuser et revenir plus tard ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 11**_


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**MAUVAISE PIOCHE**

Prenant l'homme par surprise, Ichigo brandit soudain le scalpel qui l'avait préalablement caché dans sa poche d'uniforme, et lui sauta dessus.

Un violente rixe s'ensuivit, les deux hommes roulant sur le sol.

Malheureusement, comme le jeune tueur en série l'avait si justement observé, l'homme était un boxeur chevronné et après une prise compliquée, il fracassa le crâne du rouquin contre la paroi du compartiment.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Ichigo était seul, en slip, ligoté au porte bagage.

L'homme mystérieux avait disparu, mais avait laissé derrière lui une série de photos qui montraient le rouquin en grande discussion avec ses précédentes victimes, tandis qu'il les attirait à l'extérieur de leur train… à une gare qui n'était pas du tout la leur.

Quiconque ayant eu vent de la disparition de ces filles - à savoir toute le Japon - tombant sur ces clichés comprendrait instantanément son implication dans ces affaires…

_En plus de me faire casser la gueule, il a fallu que je tombe sur un flic ?! _Songea Ichi, mortifié, tandis qu'il entendait des pas se rapprocher…

**oOoOo**

_**Ichigo**** se fait arrêter par la police. Après enquête, il ****sera**** jugé coupable et condamné à la prison à perpétuité…**_

_**\- GAME OVER -**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

**OBSESSION**

Ichigo se reprit soudain et se redressa sèchement. _Surtout, ne pas aiguiser sa méfiance. Tu es un petit contrôleur banal et empoté, c'est tout._

\- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, répondit-il à l'homme d'un ton mielleux, avant de continuer son chemin.

Malgré son apparent détachement, le rouquin sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il l'avait trouvé, le challenge qui bouleverserait sa vie. Mais serait-il capable de le maîtriser ? L'homme avait l'air sacrément costaud, il lui faudrait bien prévoir son coup pour être sûr d'avoir le dessus… Il continua son chemin, perturbé par ses réflexions.

Qui était cet homme qui avait été capable de lui remuer les tripes comme ça, en un regard ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Une fois sa première ronde terminée, le jeune contrôleur avait retrouvé son calme. Ce type lui avait tapé dans l'œil, il le voulait, il l'aurait. Rebroussant chemin, il démarra la vérification des titres de transports des voyageurs, ne contrôlant qu'une voiture sur deux pour presser le pas.

De retour au compartiment du boxeur aux étranges cheveux bleus, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à lui. _Le futur numéro 15,_ songea-t-il avec délectation.

L'homme, bien plus calme que lors de leur précédente rencontre, semblait l'attendre.

\- Installe-toi, ordonna-t-il sobrement.

Comme hypnotisé, Ichigo obtempéra et referma la porte et les stores du compartiment derrière lui avant de s'asseoir face à son interlocuteur.

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez-vous…**_

_**\- ****Démarrer la conversation ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 12**_

_**\- Le laisser parler en premier ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 13**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

**TORRIDE ENTREVUE**

\- Pardonnez-moi mon impertinence, mais je dois vous le dire… Je vous trouve follement intéressant.

Ichigo plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche… Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?! Il était là pour tuer ce type, pas lui faire du gringue ! Mais l'homme l'avait tellement bouleversé…

Relevant timidement la tête, il osa poser les yeux sur son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait une expression à mi-chemin entre le choc et l'incrédulité. Mais dans ses yeux, Ichigo pouvait lire une pointe… d'intérêt ?

Soudainement, son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche, interrompant le court de ses pensées.

\- Je ne m'attendait pas ça, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus… Peut-être devrions-nous agir maintenant et parler plus tard, tu ne crois pas ? Susurra-t-il d'une délicieuse voix chaude, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Acquiesçant et n'écoutant que son instinct, Ichigo se jeta sur l'autre homme et empoigna sa chevelure bleu électrique pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche…

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez-vous…**_

_**\- Considérer ceci comme un écart passager ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 14**_

_**\- Céder au sentimentalisme ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 15**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

**OOPS I DID IT AGAIN**

\- Tu penses peut-être que notre rencontre est due au hasard, mais crois-moi tu es loin du compte, commença l'homme. Je sais qui tu es… et ce que tu as fais.

Furtivement, le bleuté sortit de sa poche une série de photos et les jeta sur la tablette entre eux. Ichigo s'en approcha avec curiosité et blêmit instantanément.

C'était lui.

Chacun de ces clichés le représentait au pire moment, tandis qu'il attirait ses précédentes victimes à l'extérieur de leur train… à une gare qui n'était pas du tout la leur.

Quiconque ayant eu vent de la disparition de ces filles - à savoir tout le Japon - tombant sur ces clichés comprendrait instantanément son implication dans ces affaires...

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez-vous…**_

_**\- ****Tuer l'homme immédiatement ****? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 1****6**_

_**\- ****Écouter ce qu'il a à dire**** ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 1****7**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

**RETOUR A LA NORMALE**

Allongé sur la banquette du compartiment, Ichigo reprenait ses esprits après avoir partagé un moment torride avec ce parfait inconnu.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit bon sang ?! C'était pas du tout l'objectif de départ ! _ Se fustigea-t-il mentalement.

Le jeune tueur secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et se redressa. Cet écart de conduite avait été bien agréable, mais il était désormais temps de faire ce pourquoi il était venu.

Tandis que, dos à lui, son bel étalon se rhabillait, Ichigo saisit le scalpel caché dans sa poche d'uniforme et l'abattit sur la gorge de son amant…

20 minutes plus tard, celui-ci était rangé en petits morceaux dans une valise, et Ichigo descendait de son train à l'arrivée en gare, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**oOoOo**

_**ALLEZ À LA FIN N°1 – CHAPITRE 20**_


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

**LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT**

Allongé sur la banquette du compartiment, Ichigo reprenait ses esprit après avoir partagé un moment torride avec son bel inconnu aux cheveux bleus. Il se sentait dans un état de plénitude indescriptible... Loin d'être une simple baise sur un coin de banquette, cette aventure avait représenté bien plus pour le jeune tueur. Ils s'étaient étreints comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, comme si le train allait dérailler d'une seconde à l'autre et qu'ils devaient impérativement se raccrocher l'un à l'autre pour y survivre... Pour la première fois, Ichigo avait eu la sensation d'être en communion avec quelqu'un, qu'il s'était autorisé à laisser le bleuté approcher assez près de son âme pour lui donner à voir qui il était réellement... quand bien même il n'en savait rien lui-même.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Son cœur battait la chamade, il n'avait jamais ressentit un sentiment pareil. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu un coup de foudre aussi instantané pour ce parfait inconnu ?!

Celui-ci se redressait d'ailleurs, visiblement bouleversé lui aussi.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, commença-t-il…

**oOoOo**

_**ALLEZ À LA FIN N°4 – ****CHAPITRE ****23**_


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

**PAS D'HÉSITATION**

Les pensées d'Ichigo tourbillonnèrent à toute vitesse.

_Un danger, c'est un danger, un problème à éliminer, rien de plus- Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il a ces photos, elle n'est pas bonne pour toi et tôt où tard il s'en servira contre toi- Inspire, expire, reste calme- Il est plus musclé que toi, mais ce n'est qu'un homme, et un homme, ça saigne..._

Inspirant profondément, le rouquin rouvrit les yeux, déterminé. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire…

_Éliminer le problème._

Agissant au quart de tour, et sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'ouvrir la bouche, Ichigo se saisit du scalpel caché dans sa poche d'uniforme et se jeta sur lui.

**oOoOo**

_**ALLEZ À LA FIN N°****2 – ****CHAPITRE ****21**_


	17. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

**LA PROPOSITION**

Déglutissant difficilement, Ichigo releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, attendant la suite…

Ricanant face à son changement d'expression, son vis-à-vis reprit :

\- Édifiant, n'est-ce pas ? Une chance pour toi, je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Vraiment ? cracha Ichigo.

_On ne dirait pas_, finit-il intérieurement.

\- Oui, vraiment. Vois-tu, mon nom est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ma famille, au cas où tu l'ignorerais, est un clan yakuza très puissant. Je vais en devenir le chef, et je suis à la recherche de nouveaux _talents_ comme toi, capable de faire, disons, disparaître des éléments gênants en toute discrétion…

Intrigué, Ichi l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

\- Je veux que tu tues Aizen Sosuke, mon beau-frère, cracha brusquement le mafioso, la haine déformant ses traits. Il est le seul qui se dresse entre moi et le pouvoir, et je _veux_ qu'il disparaisse. Tue-le pour moi, et je saurais te récompenser assez pour toute une vie, crois-moi.

**oOoOo**

_**Souhaitez-vous…**_

_**\- Accepter l'offre ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 18**_

_**\- Refuser l'offre ? RENDEZ-VOUS AU CHAPITRE 19**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

**UN MONDE DE POSSIBILITÉS**

Ichigo resta abasourdit face à ces mots, avant qu'un rictus ne déforme sa bouche parfaite.

Les mille et issues possibles de sa collaboration avec le bleuté lui traversaient le crâne à toute vitesse.

_Elles sont toutes bénéfiques pour moi._

S'avançant sur le bord de son siège, il leva les yeux et regarda Grimmjow lui rendre son sourire avec un air satisfait, sachant que son extase devait se lire sur son visage.

Il l'avais su dès le premier regard, cet homme était une chance exceptionnelle !

**oOoOo**

_**ALLEZ À LA FIN N°****3**** – ****CHAPITRE ****22**_


	19. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

**VIVRE SEUL OU MOURIR LIBRE**

Fronçant les sourcils, Ichigo avisa son interlocuteur.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Tu es sûr ? Malgré ces photos ? grogna le bleuté, visiblement mécontent de son refus.

\- Oui, malgré ces photos, maintint Ichigo. Je ne serai jamais un caniche à la botte d'un quelconque gang yakuza, très peu pour moi. Pour ce qui est des photos... puisque, comme tu le sais, je suis expert en disparitions, il ne me reste plus qu'à tirer moi-même ma révérence.

\- Ahah, pour ça mon gars, il faudra d'abord te débarrasser de moi ! ricana Grimmjow en retroussant ses manches.

Le rouquin surveilla ses mouvements et empoigna le scalpel caché dans sa poche d'uniforme.

\- C'était bien mon intention...

**oOoOo**

_**ALLEZ À LA FIN N°****2 – ****CHAPITRE ****21**_


	20. Chapitre 20 - FIN 1

**CHAPITRE 20**

**FIN N°1**

Satisfait, Ichigo ne l'était qu'à moitié.

Oh certes, il avait une fois de plus trouvé une victime, peut-être un peu plus originale que les autres, mais à quoi bon ?

C'était fini, et il s'ennuyait à nouveau.

_Quelqu'un devrait écrire un bouquin sur le blues des tueurs en séries_… songea-t-il, morose, tandis qu'il fumait une cigarette sur le quai de la gare.

**oOoOo**

_**Après des mois d'enquêtes sur les disparitions suspectes, un inspecteur tenace finit par établir que le seul lien entre les victimes étaient qu'elles avaient prit un train au départ de la gare **__**de Karakura**__**. Grâce au battage médiatique qui s'ensuivit, le K**__**arakura Killer**__**devint **__**un sorte de**__** Jack **__**l'Éventreur **__**japonais**__** dans l'esprit du grand public.**_

_**Mais malgré les**** 43 livres et 13 films ****qui spéculèrent sur l'identité du tueur, ****Ichigo****ne fût jamais inquiété et il ****poursuivit son activité de tueur en série pendant de nombreuses années sans jamais se faire prendre.**_

_**L****'ennui eu finalement raison de lui, et, ****un matin de janvier, il finit**** par mettre en fin à ses jours ****dans l'indifférence générale****… en se jetant sous un train.**_

* * *

**Note de fin :** Vous avez terminé l'aventure ! Il existe 4 fins différentes, et une multiplicité de chemins pour y parvenir. Si vous voulez rejouer, vous pouvez reprendre l'aventure depuis le chapitre 1, ou bien retourner à un des chapitres que vous avez visité précédemment et choisir une suite différente :)

Merci dans tous les cas d'avoir testé ce petit jeu imaginé par mes soins !

S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, c'est un premier test, j'en referai peut-être (et peut-être même en plus développé) à l'avenir…

La bise !

**\- The Peanuts Bird -**


	21. Chapitre 21 - FIN 2

**CHAPITRE 21**

**FIN N°2**

Roulant au sol, les deux hommes lutèrent jusqu'à la mort, un coup de scalpel bien placé offrant finalement la victoire à Ichigo.

L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, ce dernier découpa méthodiquement sa victime.

En vidant sa valise sur le sol pour y cacher les morceaux, il y dénicha des vêtements et en profita pour échanger son uniforme tâché de sang contre une élégante tenue de ville.

20 minutes plus tard, il descendait dans une petite gare de campagne, et disparaissait de la circulation…

**oOoOo**

_**A l'arrivée du train au dépôt ce soir là, le corps et les photos incriminant **__**Ichigo**__** furent découvert**__**s**__** par un agent des services ferroviaires. L'affaire du K**__**arakura **__**Killer fût par la suite rapidement résolue, le corps d**__**u père**__**d'Ichigo**__** découvert quelques temps plus tard confirmant sa culpabilité.**_

_**Néanmoins, et malgré la chasse à l'homme qui s'ensuivit, la police ****japonaise**** et ****les services secrets internationaux**** ne retrouvèrent jamais la trace d'****Ichigo****…**_

* * *

**Note de fin :** Vous avez terminé l'aventure ! Il existe 4 fins différentes, et une multiplicité de chemins pour y parvenir. Si vous voulez rejouer, vous pouvez reprendre l'aventure depuis le chapitre 1, ou bien retourner à un des chapitres que vous avez visité précédemment et choisir une suite différente :)

Merci dans tous les cas d'avoir testé ce petit jeu imaginé par mes soins !

S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, c'est un premier test, j'en referai peut-être (et peut-être même en plus développé) à l'avenir…

La bise !

**\- The Peanuts Bird -**


	22. Chapitre 22 - FIN 3

**CHAPITRE 22**

**FIN N°3**

Enfin, _enfin_, Ichigo se sentait reconnu pour ses talents enfin il allait pouvoir quitter sa vie monotone pour s'intégrer au grand monde enfin, les portes de la gloire s'ouvraient à lui…

Résolu, il tendit la main à Grimmjow pour sceller leur accord. L'excitation bouillonnait dans ses veines… et ça ne faisait que commencer.

**oOoOo**

_**Ichigo**__** devint un tueur à gage très réputé dans le milieu de**__**s yakuzas**__**.**_

_**Avec l'aide de Grimmjow, devenu le Yamaguchi-gumi, chef de tous les yakuzas, après l'assassinat de son beau-frère, le rouquin échappa à la justice et à ses ennemis jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.**_

_**Il finit paisiblement ses jours dans une maison de retraite ****de l'île d'Hokkaido****.**_

* * *

**Note de fin :** Vous avez terminé l'aventure ! Il existe 4 fins différentes, et une multiplicité de chemins pour y parvenir. Si vous voulez rejouer, vous pouvez reprendre l'aventure depuis le chapitre 1, ou bien retourner à un des chapitres que vous avez visité précédemment et choisir une suite différente :)

Merci dans tous les cas d'avoir testé ce petit jeu imaginé par mes soins !

S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, c'est un premier test, j'en referai peut-être (et peut-être même en plus développé) à l'avenir…

La bise !

**\- The Peanuts Bird -**


	23. Chapitre 23 - FIN 4

**CHAPITRE 23**

**FIN N°4**

\- Je ne suis pas ici par hasard tu sais… Mon nom est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ma famille st un clan yakuza très puissant, j'étais venu te rencontrer parce que je sais ce que tu fais, et je voulais te demander de tuer mon beau-frère Aizen… Mais je ne peux plus faire ça, pas après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous… Je crois au destin tu sais, et je sens que te rencontrer était le mien… Je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ce monde à ma suite. Cela fait sans doute de moi un faible, mais tant pis, peut-être que ce n'est tout simplement pas mon destin d'être le prochain Yamaguchi-gumi…

Choqué, mais malgré tout ému aux larmes, Ichigo écoutait ce que Grimmjow lui disait avec émotion… Visiblement il n'était pas le seul a avoir eu le coup de foudre au premier regard…

**oOoOo**

_**Ichigo et Grimmjow, follement amoureux, décidèrent finalement de fuir tous les deux.**_

_**Ils vécurent le reste de leurs vies ensemble, cachés mais heureux.**_

_**Grimmjow renonça à sa carrière de chef yakuza, et Ichigo à ses meurtres.**_

_**L'affaire du mystérieux K****arakura**** Killer ne fût jamais résolue par la police ****japonaise.****..**_

* * *

**Note de fin :** Vous avez terminé l'aventure ! Il existe 4 fins différentes, et une multiplicité de chemins pour y parvenir. Si vous voulez rejouer, vous pouvez reprendre l'aventure depuis le chapitre 1, ou bien retourner à un des chapitres que vous avez visité précédemment et choisir une suite différente :)

Merci dans tous les cas d'avoir testé ce petit jeu imaginé par mes soins !

S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, c'est un premier test, j'en referai peut-être (et peut-être même en plus développé) à l'avenir…

La bise !

**\- The Peanuts Bird -**


End file.
